Valentines Day at the SGC
by BlueJello86
Summary: See above. My slightly bizarre take on what Valentines Day would be like for the members of SG1


Valentines Day at the SGC  
  
Authors note: I admit this fanfic does doesn't quite follow in the style of the actual program. It is just some ramblings I put together late one night; as a warning this fic does contain limited Sam/Jack Ship and slight mention of Daniel/Janet. It also may very slightly imply that Daniel is girly and loves Jonas - while I myself don't think that, it is a crucial part of this deeply serious and accurate story.  
  
This story is written as if the characters were writing in their diaries:  
  
SAM: Just walked in to see Jack and he was at his computer.unusual  
  
'Hey sir what you doing?'  
  
'Working'  
  
'Erm.Sir your on a Plastation Cheat website'  
  
'Like I said, working'  
  
'Ok. anyway the General wants to see you'  
  
'Great'  
  
Then he gave a sarcastic smile and jumped up, I think he's in a bad mood. mmm he's hot when he's angry, err I mean he looks angry, not hot  
  
Was talking to Janet today and she said 'I don't understand why you like Jack when you've got Daniel in your team' . what, where, when? How did she know I like Jack? I don't like Jack! Crazy woman! She carried on ' I mean Daniel's younger, better looking, intelligent (hey! Jack is intelligent. in his own little way) she continued 'sweet and sensitive' ok I'm starting to think that Janet may have a thing for Daniel - which is great, they both have brown hair - perfect. They can get together and be all happy and coupley. great, me bitter?  
  
Hey Sam, nice diary (love Jack)  
  
OH MY GOD!! What am I going to do! He must have read the stuff I wrote about him. he'll prob think I like him - which I don't. Tis just random ramblings - thoughts not actual feelings. hang on that's not Jack's handwriting.  
  
Will KILL Daniel! It was him who read my diary - should have recognised the swirly, girly handwriting earlier - not rugged and manly like Jack's. Am so gona yell at him (Daniel)  
  
Well went to go yell at Daniel and all he said was 'don't worry I won't tell Jack you like him' WHAT! why does everyone think that? I may have given out a few slight signals once or twice but that's no reason to jump to conclusions. I replied 'I don't like Jack. I mean I do like him but not like like him'  
  
'Sure' he replied, oh God must think of something - 'I like you' why why why did I say that??  
  
'What?'  
  
'erm.I switched your names round in my diary so that if anyone found them they wouldn't find out I liked you' That seems plausible right?  
  
'They would think you liked Jack instead' 'Yeh!'  
  
'But isn't there a lot more risk in writing Jack's name? If it was found you could get removed from SG1' Dammit Daniel!  
  
'Yeh well' I joked 'I'm crazy like that!' I smiled and got the hell outa there. I think Daniel thinks I'm crazy.  
  
DANIEL: I think Sam is crazy, she just spouted some thing about liking Jack, or me, I dunno. I got confused, but one thing for sure is she likes Jack - everyone knows it. Anyway I'm not interested in Sam, I like Jonas. Janet, I mean Janet. I don't know why I wrote Jonas, that would be crazy, I mean I only met him briefly, its not like I've been obsessing about him. Janet! I like Janet, she's a woman, we both have brown hair. perfect. Ah here comes Jack.  
  
JACK: Went in to see Daniel and swear he was muttering to himself, something about Janet or Jonas, I think the pressure is finally getting to him.  
  
'Daniel!'  
  
'Yes, what?'  
  
'You fancy coming fishing with me tomorrow? We got the morning off remember and I found this perfect spot. no fish or anything'  
  
'Jack, tomorrow is Valentines day?!'  
  
'So?' Does he think I'm asking him out on a date? 'I'm not asking you on a date' (just in case he's confused). Daniel looked at me weirdly 'I know, sorry I err have to buy a Valentines Day card for tommorow afternoon' he's buying a card? For whom? Why? Maybe its for Sam? As friends. friends can buy each other Valentines cards, it happens all the time - I just didn't figure we were that kind of group. Are we all getting each other cards this year?? Why didn't anyone tell me. they were just gona let me look like the mean one not getting everyone a card. 'Thanks a lot Daniel' I snapped sarcastically at him and stormed out of the room.  
  
Sam: Finished work now, think will just pop into town and get some food and maybe a video. to watch while I'm at home... alone and single.  
  
Saw Daniel and Jack in town while I was buying 5 bars of Woolworths own chocolate (look after the pennies), saw them both looking at the cards, Jack had about 6 different cards in his hand. I asked him is he was having trouble choosing (oh God who is he buying a card for??)  
  
'no no, just have to get lots, you know because of the new 'rules' this year, that no one told me about, thought you'd just let me look stupid, well I found out all by myself' he gave me a smug grin before moving away muttering to himself, ok that was weird.  
  
Daniel however I saw in the checkout queue was only buying one card - I assume for Janet, after all he's pretty much the only other woman he knows, and they both have brown hair - perfect.  
  
Daniel: Spent hours searching for the perfect card and finally found one that says  
  
'We may have only met briefly but the memories will stay with me forever' Its perfect. On a different note I have a vague feeling Jack was hitting on me today. he asked me to go fishing, I tried to let him down best I could, felt mean but I can't have him clinging on to false hopes. Ah it's hard work being the base heart-throb.  
  
Jack: Argh choosing cards is SO hard - had to be careful with choice as don't want it to appear liking coming on to them - especially the guys. Got a card with a blue flower on for Teal'c (blue = manly, right?), one with a dog on for Daniel and then got one with a big heart and lots of soppy crap for Carter (to reaffirm that I like girls).  
  
14th February  
  
Sam: !!! I got a card from Jack - I can't believe it. woo suck on that Janet  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Ok just discovered the guy who engages the chevrons (what is his name?) got a card from Jack.. so seems I wasn't so special after all. I was so upset I forgot to try and look at his cards to see what his name is (that guy has about 20 valentines cards!) Anyway tis not good news that Jack got him a card. not that I care. Will go see if Janet got that card from Daniel yet. that'll cheer me up, watching someone else get a card, bitch.  
  
Jack: Ok it's 4 in the afternoon and I've still not got any cards - I thought we were supposed to be getting each other cards this year. I'm very offended as General Hammond actually had the cheek to return my card, he said 'I don't think this is appropriate'. Well that's him crossed off my birthday party list, I'm probably gona get fired, will go shout at Daniel that always cheers me up.  
  
Daniel: Argh that was scary Jack just came in and started yelling at me for telling him to send anyone valentines cards, I didn't say that.  
  
Then Sam came in and asked when I was gona give Janet her card - said I didn't have a card for her so now Carter is mad at me too  
  
Sam: Went to see Janet and turns out she didn't get a card from Daniel (was secretly quite pleased but being the good friend I am (and knowing he'd already bought her one)I went to make sure he gave her it.)  
  
Walked in to find Jack yelling at Daniel (geez doesn't he ever give him a break?) so I interrupted and started yelling at Daniel myself. She claims he didn't buy her a card, so who was that card for? The cheek of not buying her one when they're so blatantly attracted to each other, I mean they both have brown hair and everything. AND she bought him and card and a rose yet he couldn't even be bothered to return the gesture.  
  
Daniel: Just got home and found another card and a rose waiting for me! (bringing my total of cards up to 2! That beats me previous record by 2 more cards! Well unless you include the one from Hathor. which I don't) This second card is much more exciting than a weird dog one from Jack (I knew he fancied me), it came with a rose and said:  
  
To Daniel  
  
From the moment I saw you I knew we were meant to be  
  
all my love J  
  
THE J MUST STAND FOR JONAS!!!  
  
I'm so happy dear diary, although I always suspected he shared my feelings (being the heart-throb that I am - how could he resist) I do admit to have some doubts, but now at last after these long painful months we have acknowledged each others feelings.  
  
Jonas: ARGH I just received a valentines card from Daniel Jackson! Noooooooooooo  
  
Thanx for taking time to read these ramblings, like it? hate it? click the 'review' button, I will continue to add more chapters if I get positive responses or if I just get bored and any ideas and suggestions will be taken into account 


End file.
